


You're Beautiful (Don't We Look Good Together)

by noceur



Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noceur/pseuds/noceur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung always wakes up earlier than Jaebum, but that changes sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Beautiful (Don't We Look Good Together)

**Author's Note:**

> pure fl00f. i suggest listening to bts' cover of beautiful cos i had that on repeat whilst writing this lol. 
> 
> [lj](http://sleepydaydreams.livejournal.com/13182.html) link.

The light peeks through the thin gaps of the white curtains, settling upon Jaebum's eyelids. After a minute or so, his eyes start to twitch and he eventually opens them to be greeted by the shining rays of the morning sun. He rubs his eyes and yawns, turning to go back to sleep on his left side. Jinyoung's normally awake already and wakes him up on time later anyways.

Except right now... he's next to Jaebum. Still asleep.

Jaebum widens his eyes in surprise because the only time he's been awake and Jinyoung hasn't is when the latter is taking a nap or gone to sleep before him. This is pretty new.

A mischievous grin settles on his face and he decides he should take advantage of this rare opportunity. Jaebum holds his face on the end his palm, elbow digging into the soft mattress of the bed as he watches Jinyoung sleep peacefully. His long eyelashes rest against his cheekbones, the cute aegyo sal under his eyes look fainter than when he smiles, his lips slightly pout as he breathes in slowly and softly. His black hair is a little unkempt and wavy, fringe falling on his forehead and the ends of it barely touching his closed eyelids.

Jaebum doesn't forget how beautiful Jinyoung is but it never manages to stop him from his breath being taken away.

His time to marvel and admire is cut short when Jinyoung's eyelashes flutter and he starts to stretch, eyes still closed. Jaebum immediately goes to pretend as if he's been asleep this whole time and hasn't been staring at his boyfriend for a good 15 minutes. For extra measure, he rests his right arm across his eyes to make it seem like he'd blocked out the sunlight to sleep better.

He feels the duvet shift a little as Jinyoung goes to sit up. A yawn and an exhale follow soon after. Jaebum breathes in deeply, and tries to snore quietly.

“Sleeping calmly as usual, huh?” Jinyoung’s soft voice is accompanied by fingers gently running through Jaebum’s own unkempt hair.

"You know, I still can't decide if you look more handsome asleep or awake. Why are you ridiculously good-looking?" Jinyoung mumbles, and Jaebum can't help but laugh a little. He pretends it's a particularly loud snore and continues to 'sleep'.

“Hmm, I wonder what we should have for breakfast… it’s been a while since I’ve cooked and we’ve eaten proper homemade food. Maybe eggs and bacon? Or pancakes…” Jinyoung mutters to himself.

“Ah, I’ll just make pancakes, since they’re _your_ favourite.” Jinyoung softly pokes the tip of Jaebum’s nose for emphasis. Jaebum tries not to smile.

Jinyoung starts to hum a song, and Jaebum recognises it as one of his compositions. The title of the song is fuzzy in his mind but he always remembers it as the one he was working on when he first saw Jinyoung from the window of his music room. He’d been sitting under a tree, pen in one hand and notebook in the other. Every now and then he’d watch Jinyoung tap the notebook with the end of his pen and scribble something down. A stark contrast to how Jaebum wrote his own songs, all furrowed eyebrows, pursed lips and rough crossing out.

The fingers in his hair are still present and Jaebum thinks about the way they look when Jinyoung writes poetry in his notebooks or hides them in the sleeves of his jumpers and cardigans with the tips peeking out, a cute habit that Jaebum wouldn’t change for anything.

When Jinyoung stops, Jaebum feels half relieved, half reluctant. Although he had been enjoying the feeling, he was beginning to get drowsy again and he didn’t want to miss Jinyoung’s reaction when he’d reveal that he’d been awake the whole time.

“I listened to that mixtape you made me when we had our first date, again. For the thousandth time.”

Jaebum doesn’t need his sight to know that Jinyoung is smiling with crinkles at the end of his eyes.

“I still can’t believe you’d liked me for a month before approaching me. How unfair, you got a head start. And I still don’t know how you knew what my favourite songs were.”

Jaebum had managed to bribe Jackson, Jinyoung’s best friend whom he had shared a class with, with samgyupsal and alcohol so that he could find out what songs to cover for the mixtape. It took a lot more effort to get the list of songs than to actually make the mixtape but it was worth it in the end.

“I'll get the answer from you one day. Another 'because I know your heart' or cheesy line isn't gonna work on me, Im Jaebum." Jinyoung says, determinedly. Jaebum knows it'll work anyways. It always does.

"Did you know Youngjae accidentally called me 'umma', yesterday? Poor boy's ears got so red, I ended feeling bad more than embarrassed. He's such a sweet boy, always helps me clean up and does his work diligently. He says he's going to grow up and become a musician like Jaebum hyung. He really likes you, you know." Jinyoung laughs softly, and Jaebum thinks about how Jinyoung denies having a favourite from his class of kindergarteners, but it's a little obvious how much Jinyoung adores Youngjae.

"And Yugyeomie grew a lot taller so Kunpimook's started to complain that he's losing and that it's unfair because he's tried to touch the ceiling of his house so he could stretch 'but it just doesn't work!'." He says the last part in a high pitched squeal, no doubt trying to imitate his student.

"They all want you to come visit again with your guitar, you should definitely come again. I think little Youngjae could possibly have a teeny tiny crush on you, but don't steal him away from me, okay?"

"What about me?" Jaebum asks, opening his eyes and grinning. Jinyoung's eyes widen in surprise, his mouth slightly hanging open. He recovers just as quickly though and grabs his pillow to hide his face. Jaebum can see the tips of his ears turn red. Just like Youngjae's probably had yesterday, he thinks.

"I didn't know you thought I was _that_ good-looking." Jaebum smirks when Jinyoung throws the pillow at him and catches it easily. After losing the only thing hiding his face, Jinyoung resorts to using his hands to cover his blushing face. He peeks through his fingers and Jaebum can feel his heart do a little squeeze when he sees the dark brown eyes he loves so much.

"Were you awake the whole time?" Jinyoung's voice comes out muffled, and Jaebum chuckles.

"Yeah. I woke up before you." Jinyoung removes his hands from his face to slap Jaebum's shoulder.

" _Jaebum_! Why did you pretend to sleep?" Jinyoung whines, shaking his head. Jaebum wraps his hand around Jinyoung's arm and brings it closer to place a kiss on his inner wrist. Jinyoung sighs. _  
_

"Good morning to you, too." Jinyoung whispers, getting on his knees to wrap his arms loosely around Jaebum's neck and kisses his forehead. Jaebum hugs Jinyoung's waist tightly, the soft cotton of Jinyoung's sweater cushioning his face. They always do their morning greetings like this, just usually out of bed since Jinyoung gets up way earlier.

"I wanted to surprise you." Jaebum moves away to speak clearly and look up at Jinyoung. His black hair falls over his eyes, obstructing his view of Jinyoung, so Jaebum pushes it back, one arm still holding Jinyoung close.  
  
Jinyoung's still blushing.  
  
"Why didn't you just suddenly jump and scare me or something then? Did you really have to listen to me ramble?" Jinyoung whines, pushing Jaebum's hair back down and messing it up.  
  
"Yeah, but I wanted to see what you get up to so early in the morning when I'm asleep. Nice to know you pay much more attention to me when I'm asleep." Jaebum laughs.  
  
"Oh hush, you're not that special." Jinyoung unwraps Jaebum's arms from around him and moves to leave the bed.  
  
Jaebum catches his wrist and pulls him back onto himself, both of them falling on the bed. Jinyoung's hands automatically fall flat against Jaebum's chest to balance himself, and the latter has that boyish grin that reminds Jinyoung of the playful kids in his class. Arms are around his waist again, squeezing him tight and making sure Jinyoung can't leave so easily again.   
  
"But  _you_  are."  
  
Jinyoung flushes a pretty pink and Jaebum falls a little more in love.  
  
Jinyoung hides his face in the crook of Jaebum's neck and the heat from his cheeks send warmth straight to Jaebum's heart.  
  
"Stop being so cheesy. It's gross." Jinyoung mumbles against his skin.  
  
"At least I'm ridiculously good-looking, right?" Jaebum wiggles his eyebrows and Jinyoung also knows without seeing that he's making some silly face.  
   
"Whatever, I'm not talking to you like that anymore."  
  
"You do it regularly?" Jaebum asks, genuinely surprised. Jinyoung whines again.  
  
"No!" He tries to deny but Jaebum's already smiling down at him, and despite wanting to be annoyed at Jaebum some more, he has no choice but to look up and give a small smile back.  
  
"From now on, you should just wake me up earlier or something. I love hearing your voice." Jaebum says, placing his chin on Jinyoung's head and holding him just that little bit tighter.  _I love you_ , he thinks.  
  
"Good. I like hearing your voice too." Jinyoung replies, eyes closing as he leans in to hear the faint sound of Jaebum's heartbeats.   
  
Jaebum listens to the  _I love you too_  in Jinyoung's reply.


End file.
